


All Work, No Play

by TasteTheRainbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: AU or Non; you decide, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteTheRainbow/pseuds/TasteTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colton never thought he would see the day he chose sleep over sex with Posey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work, No Play

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://whispersexinmyears.tumblr.com/post/29997026095) and [this](http://whispersexinmyears.tumblr.com/post/29977078889) , which are very NSFW.
> 
> Written for stop_drop_howl on lj, for Travis's prompt of _a bad time for a good thing_. Also beta'd by Travis.

It's been a long day of meetings, longer than Colton anticipated. It's nice to finally be invited to these things, but he didn't know that career success would equal the complete annihilation of his energy and social life. Holy fuck, he's exhausted.

He tugs at his tie as he makes his way up the stairs, feet dragging along the carpet and tripping under the lip of each step. By the time he reaches the bedroom, he's perfectly happy to collapse, face first and fully clothed, into the awesomely comfortable blankets.

He barely registers the soft guitar music from Tyler's side of the bed or the bare foot that brushes over his head, down his back, and over his shoulder. He groans because, well, obviously it feels good to have any part of Tyler on him at all, but he's too tired to give any more than that.

"Long day?"

Tyler's voice is amused, but he keeps it respectfully quiet. Colton tracks Tyler's movements in his mind - the grunt when he gingerly places his guitar on the stand beside the bed, the soft moan when he stretches his arms over his head, the satisfied sigh of relief when he sinks back against the headboard.

"Three hour lunch meeting. Two hour dinner," Colton explains into his pillow. "No desserts."

Tyler makes a sympathetic sound and slips down to rest a hand on Colton's shoulder while slinging a leg over Colton's hip. "You want a massage?"

Shit, that's tempting. Almost. "Do I have to move?" he asks, limbs growing heavier by the second.

Tyler laughs into Colton's shoulder. "Tell ya what, you take a nap and I'm gonna head down to the beach with Hoechlin for awhile. I'll get you out of your pants later."

"M'kay."

It's saying something that Colton is choosing sleep over sex with Tyler, but the kid is energetic and Colton's body refuses to comply at the moment. He'll make it up to Tyler later.

*

 

He sleeps for three glorious hours and awakes to peaceful darkness, stretching and turning until he can blink the side table into focus. A little disoriented but a thousand times better, Colton rolls onto his back and stares, unfocused, at the ceiling.

He's vaguely aware that he's alone, that Tyler hasn't come to bed yet, but it's only eleven thirty. If Colton gets up now, his sleep schedule will be fucked. If he doesn't, he'll be lying here, staring at the ceiling, for the next four hours.

Somehow, he manages to squirm out of his clothes without moving too much. The suit was comfortable for a day of meetings, but naked is better for bed. Naked is always better for bed.

He's just rolling onto his stomach, languidly reveling in the feeling of the sheets on his bare skin and inhaling the scent of Tyler's pillow, when he hears a low whistle over his shoulder. He lifts his head enough to see Tyler walking toward the bed with a sly smile, slipping his wet board shorts over his hips as he advances.

"Morning," Colton greets, starting to roll back over.

"Don't move," Tyler says, crawling onto the end of the bed and stretching himself out on top of Colton's back. "Hey," he whispers, catching Colton's earlobe between his teeth.

A sharp thrill shoots down Colton's spine and he tries to grind his ass against Tyler's dick. It's not so easy when he's pinned under Tyler's body, but he makes a valiant effort nonetheless.

"Easy, Tiger," Tyler teases, trailing his fingers down Colton's sides. "I've got big plans for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh, I've been thinking about it all day."

The undercurrent of excitement in his voice sends another shiver skittering over Colton's skin. "What've you been thinking about?"

"You'll see." 

Tyler's lips are soft, a little waxy from the chapstick he always wears in the ocean, and warm as they skim the back of Colton's neck. He takes a moment to trace Colton's shoulder blades with his open mouth, breath hot and leaving goosebumps in its wake. By the time Tyler works his tongue along the length of Colton's spine and laps gently at the small of his back, Colton's shuddering involuntarily and moaning. 

“Fuck,” he says on a growl, biting it off when Tyler shimmies further down the bed and gives Colton an encouraging pat on the back of his thigh. It's kind of awesome that they don't need words anymore, that Colton knows exactly what that means and spreads his legs immediately. 

He tucks his knees and lifts his ass, groaning when the pressure against his dick is suddenly gone. The sound is loud in the otherwise quiet bedroom, making him feel slutty and exposed. Balancing his weight on his elbows, his chest flushes when Tyler grips his ass in both hands and spreads him open with a hungry little whimper. 

Confidence isn't something Colton lacks. He knows that he's good-looking, but those sounds coming from Tyler's throat, those eyes and hands all over his body, are like a boost right to the core. He chuckles to himself, tossing a smirk over his shoulder. 

“You alright back there?” he asks knowingly.

Tyler barely looks up long enough to catch Colton's eye before he leans in and licks a stripe from Colton's balls to his hole, teasing the rim with the point of his tongue. 

Dropping his head low between his shoulders, Colton hisses, “Fuck, yeah,” under his breath and lets his eyes drift shut. Tyler's tongue is almost as soft as his lips, wet and hot and skilled as it relentlessly circles and dips into Colton's hole. His breathing is shallow, hips working back toward Tyler's face, but Colton can't be bothered to care. He can act like he wants this, like he's fucking dying for it. Nobody's ever eaten him out like Tyler does; he figures it's okay for Tyler to know that, to know how much Colton loves it.

His dick is so hard, Colton is pretty sure he could poke a hole through his mattress. He reaches for it but, as though he's telegraphing the movement, Tyler gets there first, pulling the head back between his legs so he can smear the precome with his thumb and lick it up over Colton's balls. 

The sounds Tyler makes are obscene, filthy and sloppy as he uses his mouth to work his saliva into Colton's skin. When he fucks his tongue into Colton's hole again, he moans as though he's the one getting rimmed like a champion. It's the hottest fucking thing Colton has ever heard.

Just as Colton is certain he's going to explode - whether his brain or his cock will go first, he's not sure - Tyler drags a wet stripe up across Colton's ass cheek and bites hard. 

He's laughing when Colton yelps. He raises to his knees on the bed, the soft hairs of his legs brushing Colton's as he grips Colton's hips in his hands and rubs his dick along the crack of Colton's ass. 

Colton's heart is thundering in his ears, his cock aching as the pressure builds in his chest. He finally gets his own hand around his dick, his balls drawing up tight when Tyler's slap against his ass. 

“That's it,” Tyler encourages, releasing one of Colton's hips to guide his own dick over Colton's slicked hole. “You like that, huh?” 

Colton is beyond words, but it's okay. Tyler has plenty of words for both of them, words about teasing Colton's slutty little hole, about all the things he wants to do with Colton's mouth, about how he can't wait to get Colton's cock inside him next time.

In the end, Colton couldn't say what finishes him off, whether it's the words or the way Tyler nearly cries when he comes all over Colton's ass, or perhaps the ferocity with which he's jerking his own cock now. Maybe it's a combination of all those things. It doesn't really matter. 

Tyler grabs a towel from the bathroom and runs it softly over Colton's ass before rolling him over to clean his stomach. It doesn't escape Colton's notice that he's wearing most of the come here; it doesn't exactly bother him, either.

For what feels like an eternity, they lie side by side in the silence. It's long enough that Colton almost drifts back to sleep again.

“I've decided you should quit your job,” Tyler says suddenly.

Colton's eyes pop open. He rolls his face against the pillow and blinks at Tyler. “Why?”

“This is more fun.” 

Right. Because that's a reason. “Fun doesn't pay the bills.”

Tyler just huffs and reaches for his guitar again. “It could. You could be my rent boy.” He winks when Colton glares at him. “Dude, have you seen you? You'd be an awesome sugar baby.”

It's so absurd that Colton can only laugh. “I'll make ya a deal,” he says, rolling onto his stomach and resting one hand on the inside of Tyler's thigh as Tyler begins to strum his guitar. “I'm gonna keep my job, but you feel free to fuck me like a hooker when I come home at night, okay?”

The music stops abruptly. Colton lifts his head to see Tyler staring, eyes dark and bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“What?” Colton asks, feigning innocence.

Tyler opens his mouth to speak and them smiles, all sly and knowing. “Nothing. Go to sleep. You have to work tomorrow.”


End file.
